In data centers today, the connection of a large number of data servers to both Ethernet data networks and Fibre Channel (FC) storage area networks (SANs) simultaneously can result in a complex and costly networking infrastructure due to using both types of communication fabrics. Data servers use Fibre Channel Host Bus Adapters (HBAs) and Fibre Channel (FC) switches for storage access that are completely independent of the Ethernet network interface controllers (NICs) and Ethernet switches used for other networked communication. Using separate data and storage networks results in additional cabling complexity and cost associated with the use of separate FC HBAs and Fibre Channel switches. The total cost of such hybrid networks includes the cost of Ethernet cabling, Fibre Channel cabling, Fibre Channel Host Bus Adapters (HBAs), Fibre Channel switch ports, and Ethernet switch ports. Fibre Channel connectivity can add significant cost to each server for the FC HBA, cables and the switch ports.
The current T11 Fibre Channel over Ethernet (FCoE) standardization proposes to allow Fibre Channel SAN frames to be transported over an Ethernet connection using an FCoE forwarding device (FCF). The emerging FCoE standard uses a lossless Ethernet protocol and special flow control mechanisms to avoid dropped packets. No TCP/IP protocols are used in lossless Ethernet but the layer 1 and layer 2 Ethernet protocols are applied. However, this standard and proposed FCF has some drawbacks. First, the proposed FCoE forwarding device (FCF) significantly complicates overall network management. This is because an FCF is an Ethernet switch that can also operate as a Fibre Channel switch, which increases the cost and virtually doubles the overall complexity. Second, few vendors have the combined experience in developing management software for Ethernet switches and Fibre channel switches that is important in developing an effective FCF device.